


Maureen

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen





	Maureen

you remember her when she’s gone

her dark eyes that stood firm above her broad nose 

trailing down to her beautiful soft lips 

you remember her hands grasping you tightly, holding you when you acted serious for once and your arms were flung around her neck and your head was buried in her chest, your hair falling messily down your face and her heart beating, louder than anything you’d heard before 

and you remember how it felt the tears rushing down your face 

you remember all the different ways she said your name 

the soft whispers of “maureen” at night, a confirmation of love or an adrenaline-filled expectation of what was about to come 

you remember the last time she said it 

you have the days marked on your calendar - one, two, three, four, five

it was firm 

“Maureen.” 

it was angry

it wanted you to change and you couldn’t 

when it came to you or your partner you always chose yourself 

and look where you are now 

you’re alone 


End file.
